


Moonlit Night

by Reynarius



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Sweet Kisses, appreciating those muscles for dayssss, get it jaina, slight angst, soft lesbians, soft smut, warcraft is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reynarius/pseuds/Reynarius
Summary: They wore vengeance like an armor, but sometimes that armor had to be shed. Together in the light of the moon, they find the respite and heal together.





	Moonlit Night

**Author's Note:**

> anyways this is short and probably Bad but im just Gay

Tyrande figured that light of the moon would provide her some sort of comfort, but not tonight. Not with the claws of grief and agony tearing into her very heart, darkness seeped into every corner of her mind. This world had taken so much, far too much even.

She whimpered, helpless under the barrage of whispers and twisting visions in her head. Denying her any sort of rest tonight. Vengeance was her great shield during the light of day, it was her weapon with which to cut down her foes. But with the war ended and a tenuous peace formed between the factions, it had no place in this world now.

Her ears swiveled around as she caught the sound of the heavy oak door opening. Cautiously she lifted her head from the pillow, finding Jaina Proudmoore standing at the entryway. The mage’s arcane tinted eyes glowed in the shadows of the room.

“Tyrande? Are...you alright? I heard crying.”

She wanted to speak, but all she could manage was a pitiful whimper. Jaina said nothing else, just slipped into the bed next to the High Priestess. Her arms carefully circling around her waist.

“I’ve got you now, let me chase away your nightmares.”

Tyrande shuddered, feeling the warmth of the mage’s breath against her back. Jaina held her tightly in the light of the moon, a hand wandered down the length of her arm. Together they relished in the closeness to one and other.

Both wore their vengeance like an armor. Yet they knew now with the war at its end, it was time to shed that weight and to heal. But wounds, deep and painful, hid beneath all of their anger. Once exposed, those very wounds would be raw, agonizing and then with time would heal. 

But that did not mean they were so eager for that end, for all that suffering.

They had grown closer over the passing months. When the stresses of one peace council after the next became too much, Tyrande would find herself drawn to the mage's presence. When the world had taken so very much from her, here this human came into her life. Ready to carry that weight with her.

For the briefest moments, like this passing night, they could find serenity and calm together. In a world of cold, cruel suffering they would at the very least have each other's embrace. 

So in that single second, the High Priestess made her choice.

Carefully, Tyrande rolled over to face Jaina. A hand coming up to rest upon the mage’s cheek, thumb stroking against her skin. It felt good to touch her, like a relief in the storm of darkness threatening to wash her away.

“I…” The High Priestess began, but a finger pressed to her lips silenced her.

Jaina shook her head. “Shhh, let us just forget everything. No war, no more hurt. Just you and me.”

The distance closed between them, their lips met and split a moment later. Their eyes met, hesitation rose to fill the space between them. As if they were afraid of what was to come next. With gentle strokes, they traced their fingertips across the lines and curves of each other’s bodies. They lingered like that, pressed so close and clung so desperately to one and other; as if they were afraid of letting each other go.

“Jaina…” She murmured against her lover’s lips, tasting. Testing for another kiss.

Hips arched up into her and her hands traced down over Jaina, watching her skin turn flush with heat beneath her loving touch. Tyrande craved to see that all over the mage, just the gentle blush and nothing more.

For a long while Tyrande had felt guilty for this, for finding solace in this woman’s arms but it was mutual. It was a relief from the horror’s of this world and if it helped them both, what shame could there possibly be?

 _“Please.”_ The plea fell from the mage. Tyrande just simply smiled.

Her hands toyed with the straps and clips of Jaina’s robes, peeling off the layers of cloth to expose her lover to her gaze. Nimble fingers toyed with the edges of her own robes, pushing soft silk aside to bare the High Priestess’ form to the cool air. But it was nothing to the sensation of Jaina’s warm skin pressed to hers.

Nuzzling into her jaw, Tyrande pressed a kiss to her cheek. Her voice purred. “You look stunning like this. So strong, Jaina.”

Jaina managed a soft musical laugh at that, her fingers traced up over the elf’s arms. “I could say the same for you, Tyrande. I love how beautiful your muscles are.”

The High Priestess wasted no time in tracing a warm line of kisses down along the mage’s body, admiring the softness of her stomach. Nuzzling into her skin and lingering against her, drawing in the scent of the mage.

She relished the intimacy, the way Jaina would just watch her with a smile and wouldn’t dare to rush her. With slow strokes over her shoulders, those nimble human hands would massage the most delicate patterns into her skin. Traced along the curves of her muscles in an attempt to commit them all to memory.

Then Tyrande shifted lower to rest between her thighs, tasted deeply of her lover. Soon she discovered that the soft symphony of moans and gasps falling from Jaina’s lips to be a whole other type of solace. To want and be wanted, to feel how much she was needed.

She had Jaina shaking beneath her, not even bothered to restrain her pleased sighs and moans. One hand rested in her hair, tugging and squeezing while the other stroked against her ear. Hips rolling up into waiting mouth, yearning so desperately for more. Each passing second brought her a little closer. But it had been so long, almost _too_ long since she had felt like this.

Soon the mage was shuddering against her, gasping as she finally came. She was a mess beneath the High Priestess’ touch.

When she paused, she pressed kiss after kiss to Jaina’s stomach. Felt as muscles twitched beneath her lips, her skin was slick with a sheen of sweat and her hands trembled. Her silver hair messed, strands falling down into her face. Tyrande had never seen a sight more beautiful.

Suddenly she was pulled up face to face with the mage, tugged forward into a gentle kiss even as the world spun around them. Tyrande allowed Jaina to do as she saw fit, even being pinned beneath her. Tonight there would be no contest. Just love and seeking that comfort in each other’s arms.

“You are a goddess, Tyrande.” Jaina murmured against her collarbone, humming into her skin.

Her lover’s hands traced down over her sides, lips worshiped every inch of muscle and pale blue skin. There was a mercy in her touch, in the way she loved with every piece of herself. The High Priestess was blessed by a goddess of a completely different form, but she was certain that Elune would not mind a moment such as this.

Jaina pressed lazy kisses across her cheeks and jaw, fingers dipping down between Tyrande’s thighs to find the dampness built up there. She was gentle, curling her fingers just enough to have her gasping at the perfect moment. And it was then, staring into those glowing arcane eyes that Tyrande realized a truth. It was never just simply about finding comfort in each other's embrace, not solely.

She was completely, wholeheartedly and undeniably in love with Jaina Proudmoore. And she never wanted these very moment's to end.

**Author's Note:**

> Elune, the whole time: GET IT TYRANDE !!! GET IT !!!!


End file.
